Delinquents
Delinquents is the tenth episode of Season 3. Writer * Michelle Lovretta Synopsis Bo, Dyson and Kenzi go undercover at an urban camp to catch a serial killer Fae who preys on at risk youth. A blast from the past greets Tamsin, but the visit may not be purely social. Bo is given some emotional news that is hard for her to accept. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] Bo is feeling fantastic since the dawning, with a whole new life opening up before her with her newfound control of her powers. So when Dyson approaches her and Kenzi, asking them to pose as a counselor at a camp for juvenile delinquents and a delinquent, respectively, she jumps in, head first. An unidentified fae killed a camper, and Dyson needs to win their trust to find out what happened. And their trust is not hard to gain when a murder occurs at the camp and everyone is running for their lives. The monster is after Bo next, but she gets away. At least now they know what the creature looks like, and can try to identify it. Tamsin, who was maybe kinda sorta starting to fall in love with Bo, meets up with her mentor and friend, Acacia, who gets her head right about delivering the goods to their client, but unfortunately "the goods" are Bo and "the client" is The Wanderer, who wants Bo more than anything in the world. Acacia hands Tamsin a druid bottle that, when filled with one hair from someone Bo loves, two from someone she trusts, and three from her own head, will make Bo weak enough to capture. Tamsin is swayed by the threat of The Wanderer's power, and falls in line with Acacia's counsel. When she throws the bottle in the trash, however, Acacia comes back and orders her to finish the job, and Tamsin refuses. It's only a bloody delivery to Tamsin of Acacia's severed hand that changes her mind. She gathers the necessary hairs, one such from Lauren, and while she's there she drops some interesting information: First, that the beast at the camp is a tikbalang, and two, that she kissed Bo. They gather the remaining delinquents in a safe spot and return to the camp to smoke out their prey. The plan works and they catch their monster – it's the camp's key social worker. As soon as they return, they find out that tikbalangs hunt in pairs, which means that someone is still out there. Bo rushes to Lauren's place, where one of the campers, the lover of the social worker, is bloodying the doctor before a kill. Bo neutralizes him, and Dyson follows soon to make the arrest, but Lauren surprises Bo with the knowledge that she's not happy in their relationship. Bo tries to make it better, but Lauren is past the point of reconciliation. She proposes a break, and Bo knows it's a break-up. The women heal their respective sorrows in alcohol, and Tamsin collects the last of the hairs she needs to complete the spell: those from Bo's head. Now, it's just a matter of timing and waiting to turn Bo in. Songs and Music * All Signs Point To Lauderdale by A Day To Remember * Change My Needs by Scars On 45 * Back To Blazin by D.O. * Having You Around ''by July Talk * ''Malevolent Me by Hail Archer * Say Goodbye (I Won't Even) by Adaline * The Sweet Release by Ringer T * With The New Crowd by Freedom Fry Trivia :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music